Tsuki no Kioku
by Mythomanya
Summary: D'espairsRay X D Aimer à en devenir fou...


_**Plus fort... plus doux...**_

Je l'aime tellement que j'en pleurerais. La vie m'a donné la chance de l'avoir, à présent, je veux le garder.

**Plus fort…**

Chaque nuits, depuis maintenant deux ans, il n'est qu'à moi. Personne ne peut le voir, ni le toucher. Même lui ne peut se regarder dans le miroir. Son pâle reflet risquerait de le perturber, avec ses adorables yeux bruns en amande, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son visage d'homme enfant lui donnant cet air angélique que j'aime tant.

La dernière fois qu'il a tenté de voir son reflet dans la glace, je l'ai brisé. Morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son amour pour moi.

La dernière fois qu'il a tenté de fuir, je l'ai déchiré. Morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus que moi.

S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait fuit.

Notre bonheur était parfait, il faisait tout pour moi, tandis que je faisais tout pour lui.

Je travaillais dur pour pouvoir satisfaire toutes ses envies et lui me permettait de le garder pour moi, jours et nuits. Il était tout pour moi, le perdre m'aurait été fatal.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était assis, seul, sur un banc de parc, ses jolis cheveux bruns caressant doucement son visage, tandis qu'il lisait un livre, je ne pourrais dire lequel.

Je ne serais jamais allé lui parler de mon plein gré, mais le destin a fait en sorte que la brise me porte son écharpe carmin qu'il avait mise, ce jour-là, et qui lui sied toujours à merveille. À ce moment-là, il releva la tête et me demanda gentiment de la lui rendre.

Je le fis sans attendre, bien trop heureux de pouvoir effleurer sa peau, comme le faisaient ses cheveux.

J'étais déjà tellement amoureux de lui que j'étais jaloux de ces quelques mèches folles qui lui frôlaient les lèvres. Je n'avais jamais eu de coup de foudre avant, mais j'ai immédiatement compris ce que c'était.

Lorsque je déposai le tissus dans sa main aux longs doigts fins, je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas la garder entre mes doigts. Son teint de porcelaine m'envoûtait tout autant que son regard intelligent.

Je lui souris gentiment et me détournai, décontenancé par ma réaction et par les émotions que sa seule vue m'avait fait éprouver.

Je partis d'une démarche assurée, avec le souvenir de son sourire, si doux, dans les yeux et le cœur.

Je le revis deux semaines plus tard, à ma grande surprise, dans les studios avec Kisaki et d'autres personnes sans importance.

Durant ces deux semaines. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui.

Kisaki me le présenta, remarquant notre commune réaction de reconnaissance mutuelle.

J'étais aux anges.

Je su enfin son nom.

Tsukasa…

Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler, Tsuki? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelques chose de mal? Pourquoi m'en veux-tu? Tu sais pourtant à quel point je t'aime…

Nous nous sommes revus relativement souvent après ça.

Nous avions échangé nos numéros et c'est lui qui m'a appelé, la première fois. J'aurais pu mourir de bonheur s'il n'avait pas fallu que je le rejoigne une heure plus tard, dans ce même parc où nous nous étions vus la première fois.

Il devait être dans les alentours de huit heures lorsque nous nous sommes rejoint. Nous nous sommes calmement serrés la main, même si je ne voulais que lui sauter au cou et toucher sa peau pâle. Je frémis au seul contact glacé de ses doigts si doux dont le froid avait gelé les extrémités.

Je maudissais ce froid qui osait le faire souffrir, mais aussi qui lui procurait des sensations qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais à mon contact.

Il portait encore cette superbe écharpe carmin qui avantageait tellement son visage. Ses lèvres en paraissaient plus rouges.

Comme je voulais les toucher, ces lèvres, si rouges, si fines, si belles.

Je dû m'empêcher de le dévisager à plusieurs reprises, mais je me perdis quelques fois dans ma contemplation.

Encore aujourd'hui; il m'arrive de me laisser aller à admirer son doux visage serein.

Nous nous vîmes cinq fois par semaines, pendant deux mois.

À chaque fois, je m'attardais un peu plus à le toucher et à le détailler.

Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Un jour, je me suis risquer à lui écarter une mèche du visage. Ce fut la meilleure initiative de toute ma vie.

À ce moment-là, il leva sur moi un regard que je n'oublierai jamais. Un mélange d'envie, de passion, de tendresse et de tristesse. Un regard qui me rendit fou.

Ce fut ce qui déclencha notre premier baiser.

C'était l'instant le plus vrai que j'avais jamais vécu. Et lorsqu'il dit mon nom, c'était la première fois qu'il disait mon prénom, je devins encore plus dément. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était lui, sa bouche, son corps, ses yeux, ses mains, sa peau, ses cheveux, tout…

Il me laissa faire, aussi furieusement passionné que je l'étais.

Je lui fis l'amour le plus doucement du monde. Le plus amoureusement. Mais ce fut aussi violent, furieux, ma passion et la sienne nous enflammant rapidement.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me regarder, Tsuki? Pourquoi regardes-tu fixement le mur en face de toi?

Tu m'en veux?

Je t'ai fait mal…?

Nous vivions un amour hors du commun.

Lorsque nous étions séparés durant la journée, nous ne pensions qu'à l'autre. Moi plus que lui. J'étais devenu obsessif.

J'avais toujours peur qu'il arrive, un jour, et qu'il me dise qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Je crois que c'est cette paranoïa qui m'a rendu violent.

**Plus doux…**

La première fois que je l'ai battu, ça a été violent. Il était rentré beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude et j'en était inquiet.

Mais pas seulement inquiet, j'étais furieux contre lui et jaloux des gens qui avec qu il avait été, qui qu'ils soient.

Quand il est arrivé, il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il sentait ce qui allait arrivé.

Pourtant, même moi, je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça.

Au moment où je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait, je me suis écroulé au sol et j'ai pleuré, son corps lové contre ma poitrine.

Il m'a pardonné, même si je sais, à présent, qu'il se doutait que ça se reproduirait.

Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes plus, Tsuki? Est-ce que je t'agace? Est-ce que tu en as assez de m'entendre?

Ou bien est-ce le sang qui coule de ton oreille qui t'empêche de m'entendre?

Je l'ai battu si souvent… je m'en veux toujours autant. Il ne méritait pas ça, c'est moi qui l'aurait mérité.

Pourtant, il me pardonnait toujours… comme si je n'étais pas vraiment le monstre que je suis. Au début, je me disais que c'était lui qui m'avait rendu fou, ce qui me donnait une autre raison de le frapper.

Malgré tout, il m'aimait encore sincèrement, tout autant que je l'aimais. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il savait à quel point je l'aimais qu'il a continué de m'aimer.

Quel idiot il a été.

Pourquoi tu ne bouges plus, Tsuki? Est-ce qu'il y a quelques chose qui te retient? Es-tu coincé? Ou bien le craquement de tout à l'heure provenait-il de toi…?

La dernière fois est plus proche que je ne l'imaginais.

Le pire jour de toute ma vie.

Pourquoi tu ne respires plus, Tsuki? Est-ce que tu manques d'air? As-tu l'impression d'être sous l'eau et de devoir retenir ton souffle? Ou bien est-ce que tu ne respireras plus jamais?

T'aurais-je tué? Est-ce ta nuque que j'ai brisée, faisant ainsi retentir ce craquement macabre? Serait-ce pour ça que tu es tombé, les yeux fixés sur le mur blanc, ton cou prenant cet angle bizarre?

Serait-ce pour ça que tu ne réponds pas?

Si c'est ça, si c'est parce que tu es mort, alors je ne suis pas fâché…

Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes encore.

Tes dernière paroles furent « Asagi ». Mon nom est la dernière chose que tu as dite, j'en suis heureux.

Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne te laisserai pas seul. Je resterai à côté de toi pour toujours, alors tu ne te sentiras jamais seul.

Je te garderai tout contre moi…

J'espère que tu m'attends…

OWARI 

Commentaire de l'auteur : Ouais bon, j'ai un peu trop écouté intensément _Tsuki no kioku_ pendant l'écriture de cette histoire… et je sais que le pairing est étrange, mais que voulez-vous? C'est pas beau le conventionnel XD!

C'est bon pour les débutants LOL!

De plus, le titre est un jeu de mot, car, comme vous l'avez constaté, le surnom que je donne à Tsukasa est Tsuki, qui veut également dire lune… Et le titre signifie : _Mémoire de la lune_…  
Trêve de plaisanteries, j'espère que vous avez apprécié… alors laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos suggestions d'amélioration, pour que je sois encore meilleure dans la prochaine histoire!


End file.
